Lost in Paradise
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: Maria has been in wonderland for as long as she can remember, and has only just been allowed to play the game. Nightmare worries for his friend because she's too full of childlike innocence. What happens when she meets her "wonderland self" and a man who changes her life forever? Black Joker x OC. Rated T and oh god I can picture the fluff already...
1. Chapter 1

**And another story holy Shabio I really have to stop doing this. But anyway, hopefully, unlike my other fics which are probably deleted, I actually have a full pot of ideas for this one, and another two. Now, about this one...I really need to stop getting ideas from music I listen to, seriously. Anyway, gonna give a quick character Bio and that's it.**

**Name: Maria (she doesn't remember her surname.)**

**Age: Now 18**

**Looks: Dark brown hair with golden specks/strands ending to her shoulders. Wide brown eyes, pale skin, feckles. Thin.**

**Clothes: Change as time goes by. (can't be bothered making a list.) **

**Personality: Innocent beyond compare. Clumsy. Awkward around people she doesn't know. Secluded. pretty childish.**

**Likes: Her sketches. Drawing. Her to be lover. Her "half brother"**

**Dislikes: The fact she can't read or write. Blood. Gray's over protective-ness. How she looks (not for long)**

**Other useless info: Caught slight amnesia when she came to wonderland so she doesn't remember much about home. **

**Considers Ace her half brother because she, like him, gets lost a lot.**

**She calls freckles fairy kisses because of her childishness.**

**And there. I do not own JnKnA. Sorry Diamond no kuni no Alice characters, you're not in this because I know nothing about you.**

* * *

**Lost in paradise**

**Maria's polite introduction**

Hello. I'm Maria.

I've been in a strange world for as long as I can remember, but was shut away from everyone because I was too young to play "the game". I wasn't even supposed to be here! I was brought here when I was six, uninvited, according to a friend. He half runs this world. His name's Nightmare. Surely you've heard of him. He's a dream demon! He took care of me when he could, which was rare. Eevn though procrastinating is a hobby of his, he always had a faceless girl be there for me. The downside of that is...I can't read nor write, because she couldn't either.I gave this faceless the name Kyra. Because she was the only person here all the time, so it was much better than yelling "faceless!" when I needed her.

But back to the bond between Nightmare and I. He's told me everything I had to know. About the clocks, the role holders and territories and the irregular changes of time. Now whenever he visits, he tells me about an older girl who's like me. Alice, her name is. To me, she's a perfect version of what I'd like to be. I don't like having dark brown hair with golden flecks ending to my shoulders, or having wide brown eyes, or having "fairy kisses". And she can read, cook, do things I can't do other than draw silly illustrations of people and other things. I want to meet her. And I also want to meet the knight Nightmare tells me about.

He says I'm just like him. Always happy, always getting lost. I remember getting lost in the woods near the small house I was kept in. I was sure I was taking the same path as Nightmare would when we went out to the woods. Well, I'm so happy now! I'm finally allowed to play "the game". But I already know I don't want to go back to the real world.

"Maria, do you remember what to do when you get to heartland? "  
"Yes Nightmare. Oh, and thanks, for everything. "  
" You don't need to thank me. Now hurry up and get changed, it's quite cold."  
"Yes sir!" and so I change I to a red White and navy cardigan which was really warm and good for winter. It had a weird pattern on it. A pair of trousers which didn't fit Nightmare anymore, a black long sleeved top and hiking boots. Tying my hair back and taking a bag with my sketches. And now it's off to heartland I go. And the world faded to white.

* * *

**I am worried about how fluffy this is going to turn out to be *Not a fan of romance but writes it anyway, wat?*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**And hi guys...I can't believe I have literally wrote two chapters for this in one day...well, enjoy.**

* * *

**Lost in paradise**

** Big brother**

It's so...cold here. Really cold. And it's snowing. Nightmare told I just had to keep walking straight ahead until I saw a clock tower, and that a man called Gray would be waiting for me outside. But that's a problem. How will I know if it is Gray? Sure he'll have a face, but whatvif there's other people with roles at this clock tower? I don't have time to think about that. I really need to get to this tower before I end up being a frozen statue. Looking up, I can see the tower and it doesn't look too far away, but to my legs, it wasn't quite like that. I made it to the bottom of the clock tower and sat down on the edge of a fountain nearby, forgetting about the whole reason I was to come here.

"Excuse me, but are you Maria? " I was asked. I looked up. A man with navy blue hair and golden, snake like eyes. A weird Lizard on his neck. I find it funny to look at him, because I've never seen anyone who had snake eyes before. But with Nightmare looking like he should be captain Hook from Peter Pan, anything's possible.  
"Y-yes...are you Gray?" He nodded. He started walking into the tower so I followed, thinking that was what I was to do. It looked a little dull in the tower itself. Really dark.  
"You're not as talkative as Nightmare said you were." He said, looking over his shoulder to see me, with an assuring smile  
"Well...im just shy around new people. " I said, hoping that's what he meant in a way.  
"Ah, that explains it. You have nothing to worry about, Maria. Everyone is...more or less friendly. " I wonder what he means by that. He stops to open a door and walks in, telling me to go with him.

"Gray. And who's this?" Said a man with really long blue, almost purple hair tied back loosely.  
"Julius, this is the other foreigner Nightmare told us about. Maria, why don't you stay here for two minutes, I'll be right back. " Gray says in a hurry as he leaves. I'm standing in the middle of the room. Julius was working on clocks, I think. But apart from that, it was just books. I must have been staring at them for a while, because there was a sigh coming from the man in the room with me.  
"You may as well choose one to read." he said. To me, it sounded like one of those people who doesn't really like people.  
"umm..well, about that. I ca-"  
"Guess who!" someone yelled as my eyes were covered by hands. I turned around and I feel sorry for the guy after I did this but I'm always excited to see him.

"Nightmare! " I shouted happily as I jumped up to hug him.  
"Gah! Careful Maria! "  
"Oops, I'm sorry. " I said, releasing him, and when I did he started to cough up blood, I think it's called.  
"You were saying, Maria? " Julius asked. I just shifted a little bit.  
"Well. I uh...I c-Nightmare! Hahaha, why are you dancing?" I asked. He just smiled then whispered something to Julius. Just then, the door slammed open, and a guy came in. I don't think I have been so scared in my life. I just stood there, staring at him. Was he here to kill someone?!

"Heya Julius, I'm back with your clocks." the stranger said, placing a sack on Julius' desk.  
"Oh joy." he sighed. The stranger took off the cloak and mask he was wearing and pulled a red coat on. He was about to leave when he saw me.  
"Oh! Who's this? "  
"Maria...are you okay?" Nightmare asked.  
"D-did he k-k-ki-"  
" Sure I di-"  
"dn't! He was just picking up clocks from the mud." Nightmare said, giving the guy a look which looked like he was saying "play along". Well, to me it did.  
"Yeeeeaaaahhh. Hahaha, from the mud. So, you're Maria? Cool! I'm Ace, the knight of hearts." the stranger told me. I could feel my face burning up from the embarrassment of too much attention.  
"Oh! The man Nightmare told me about!" I said. I just decided I knew him I guess.

"Yes. The directionally challenged duo finally meet." Julius mumbled.  
"I am not! I just go on adventures!" Ace yelled.  
"Does that mean I go on adventures when I'm lost?" I asked.  
"No, you just get lost because you have no sense of direction. But unlike Ace, you will let people show you the way." Nightmare said. I was a little disappointed when he said that. I'd love to think I was just on an adventure when I was lost. Like Ace.  
"Ace, Maria here is the foreigner who was too young to play the game. Now she's old enough to do so. "Nightmare explained.  
"An uninvited foreigner? Cool. How long has she been here?"  
"In the country, just recently, in the world, twelve years. She's roughly the same age as Alice. Maybe a year or two younger." There's the name Alice again. I really do want to meet long after that explanation, Gray walked in.

"Lord Nightmare, you have a pile of pa- well. I knew Maria was like the knight but I didn't think they'd look like they were siblings." Gray said.  
"What does siblings mean? " I asked.  
"...Nightmare. You did give her some sort of education, didn't you? " Gray and Julius asked at the same time.  
"How was I supposed to know that the faceless who was taking care of her couldn't read?" Nightmare asked. Ace walked over to me as Gray, Julius and Nightmare argued.

"Y'know, it's kind of boring in here. How's about I take my little sister on an adventure? " Ace asked in a whisper  
"But I'm not your sister."  
"I know. But it doesn't hurt to make people think you are. " he said with a wink. I thought about it for a while but then smiled and nodded. He gave a weird smile and took my hand. So the two of us snuck out quietly. When we reached the bottom of the tower...  
"AAAACCCEEE!" We heard the three arguing role holders shout and so we started running away from the tower. We're both laughing as we run off into the woods but then I remembered...

* * *

**Oh fork, what happens..**


	3. Chapter 3

**And update round two.  
**

* * *

**Lost in paradise**

**That hurt**

We have no sense of direction.  
"Hmmm...do you know how to get to the castle?" Ace asked me. I shook my head.  
"I only just got here. And I'm not too good with directions myself. " I say in a bit of an ashamed voice. Then there was laughing.  
"You sound sad! If you did know where you were going all the time, then you wouldn't have a bit of fun. Hahahaha." I started thinking about what Ace said. I think he's right, in a way. It's kind of fun to get lost.  
"So...what's this about a faceless not being able to read? " Ace asked  
"...Because Nightmare had a role, I didn't get to see him often. So he had a faceless take care if me. But for some reason, he couldn't read her mind. So when I was looked after by Kyra, the faceless, I couldn't get taught how to read or write. And whenever I saw Nightmare, we always went outside to play games. And when Kyra was finally able to read, she had to leave because she thought I was old enough to take care of myself. "  
"Well, you're pretty smart for someone who can't read or write. But I know someone who would be willing to help you. "  
"Really?! Who?!" I asked excitedly.  
"Alice!"  
"Well why are we waiting here? Let's go look for her!" I shouted, running down a random path.  
"Maria! Wait up!" Ace yelled, trying to catch up. This brings back memories. I was always running away from Nightmare and Kyra whenever I was to go to bed. I kept running until I saw a gate and a really, really, REALLY, big house. Without thinking I walk over to it, looking to see if the gates would open. Then I noticed that the weather here is different from the clock tower. There's leaves, leaves everywhere, and they're all a fiery colour.

"Hey you. What're you doing on mafia territory? " A new voice shouted. I turned around and say a guy with violet eyes and an orange colour of wavy shoulder length hair and...are those rabbit ears?  
"Mafia? What's that?" I don't remember Nightmare telling me about this. There was a loud bang and I fall with my back against the gates, screaming. I look up at him, shell shocked. He's holding something I've never seen before. It's golden, has a hole with smoke coming from it and a little peddle like button.  
"Don't act dumb kid. You have three seconds to tell me why you're here before I test my gun on you."  
" A g-g-gun?!"  
"Hmph. So you're gonna play innocent eh? I feel sorry for whoever it is you had to replace. Have fun in the afterlife kid." He said. He presses down on the peddle thing and the loud bang is there again. I closed my eyes, expecting to get hit by something but heard something hitting metal. I open my eyes to see

"Ace!" I yell. He pulls me up and pushes me away before the rabbit man could do something with that gun of his.  
"Run, and don't stop until you hear nothing. " he says, and I do just that. I was scared out of my wits, that's what Nightmare would say right now. When I heard nothing, like Ace said, I stopped. I was in a weird part of the woods. There were arrows and doors everywhere. I decided to explore a little bit. I get to a point where I saw the same tree with the same door in the same spot many times so I decided to sit on the ground there. I felt as though I was sitting on something and look down to see it was my bag. That's funny, I forgot all about it! I open it and take out one of my drawing books and a pen out and start scribbling some sort of illustration on the page. Now that ive spent a while on it, it looks like I drew someone holding a doll. Just then, something hits the tree, and scratches my face. It's a knife. I move away from it and start trying to get the blood off my face, causing my face to sting.

"Ow. That hurt..." I say. I take my hand down to see something which I really don't like to see. Blood.  
"Oh! Terribly sorry miss, are you alright?" I hear someone say. I look over to see a man with red hair, a red eye to match and a black and gold patch covering where his left eye should be. He was dressed weirdly. He actually looked like one of my drawings. I slowly get up, dropping my book and pen and start hugging myself, looking away from him. He comes over and I feel a grip gently turning, my head further away.  
"That doesn't look so bad. But we should get that cleaned up, hm?" He asks. I shift uncomfortably and bend down to pick up my book and pen, putting them in my bag and walking away. The area suddenly goes a little dark. And there's broken toys, and things that look like cages. There's people in them, with big animal heads. I let out a small whimper and say to myself

"I don't like it here."  
" It's not a place to be liked. This is the prison. This is where all the rule breakers belong. And, fortunately for you, you don't belong here. This way. " He says, nudging me a little to move forward. He takes me to a bedroom. I really don't feel right here. Something in the back of my head tells me to run, but I would end up lost without someone's help. He tells me to sit down, but I can't, I'm really scared. He takes something out of a box from under his bed and walks over to me. He laughs a little.  
"There's nothing to be scared off. I'm only going to help you and then you can be on your way." He tells me, shoving me into a chair. Then he I feel something damp poking at my skin. It stings. My eyes start watering and stray tears fell.  
"I know it hurts, but I'm nearly finished so ju-"  
"Joker your damn circus freaks need y- who the hell is this wh**e?"

** (meanwhile in Ace's POV)**

"I shoulda known that it would've been you behind this. Didn't I tell you to stop getting lost here?" The hare asks me.  
"I wasn't lost. Actually I was with the girl that you almost killed. "  
"Unlike you to help a role holder out of trouble. " We have been arguing as we fought for a while now. I need to stop so I can find sis.  
"I thought you would know a foreigner when you saw one."  
"Wait wha-"  
"Elliot! Are you shooting without my permission again? " We both look round to see the hatter and Alice.  
"Get lost again Ace?" she asked.  
"Apparently he was with a girl who was here not long ago. Apparently she's a foreigner. "  
"...isn't there only meant to be one foreigner?" The hatter asked.  
"Yeah. But this one came here twelve years ago. She was uninvited but because she was so young, she couldn't play the game. She's about the same age as Alice." I explained to them.  
"Oh...so where is she?" Alice asked.  
"Probably lost. She has no sense of direction. Oh well, I better go find my little sister before it gets dark see you around." I say, walking off into the woods.

** (Now to Alice)**

So a foreigner who has been here longer than me. Must be who Nightmare was telling me about.  
"Oh great, another directionally challenged idiot." I heard Elliot mutter.  
"So...you almost killed the girl?" Blood asked Elliot.  
"Yeah, it was weird though. She looked as if she didn't know what a gun was."  
"Well...Nightmare told me about her a few times. He said she was really, well, innocent." I said. And so we were left in wonder about a girl who apparently came here invited. Now it's changed to dark. I hope she's alright out there.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand yeah. so, im gonna upload this and another story to quotev and yeah. adios internet.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise in advance to those who may have already seen this A/N. **

**Guys. I'm back! I'm not dead! Ahem. **

**Yeah, about my absence. I could not write for a few days. Not because of writer's block, oh no. It was because that this dumb a$$ right here writing this did a very stupid thing...I accidentally back handed my door. And it was in way too much pain and my dog didn't make it any better by chewing at the god damn thing! **

**But anyway, I'm back and here's an update**

* * *

**Lost in paradise**

**Laugh**

I was really confused. They're both the same person. But different. The other guy who came in had different clothes though. A kind of uniform, I think.  
"Joker. That's no way to treat someone whom you just met. Especially when they're injured."  
"I don't give a damn! Your circus freaks are annoying the hell out of me. Expecting me to help with everything that YOU'RE supposed to do! "  
"Then why don't you keep our guest company while get things sorted. Then I'll take her to wherever she wants to go. " The guy in the uniform is, to me, quite funny. He keeps saying things that I don't understand. I am quite curious about what he called me meant. He does look as though he doesn't want me here though. Thank Carroll* for that. This place is pretty scary.

"Why do you get to take her to, wherever the hell she belongs?"  
"Because you'll most likely get her lost on purpose. I'll see you later then. Bye princess~" The weirdly dressed guy said as he left, running, might I add. The man who I was to stay with grabbed me by the arm and dragged , e out and into a different room. The kitchen I guess. He nodded his head to a chair as if he was telling me to sit, so I did out of fear of him. He sat down on the opposite side of the table in front of me, staring at me. I took my book out and opened it on my lap to the page I was drawing on earlier. It was silent...which was scary. I never thought that I would be scared of silence, here I am. In a kitchen alone with a guy in silence.

"...What're you reading? " He asked. I looked up a little and then back to my drawing. I decided to take a new page and started drawing him. Out of all the people in this strange world, I'm drawing him.  
"What are you doing? You keep looking at me then back to whatever you're doing." I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. And I didn't want to show him my drawings. He'd think I'm weird. He sighed and got up.  
"You're not gonna get very far if you don't talk, you know." He said, walking away. I panicked. I'm in a stranger's home for Carroll's sake.

"That word you said earlier...what does it mean? " I asked just as he was about to leave. He stopped and turned to look at me.  
"Wh-what word?"  
"The name you called me when you first saw me."  
"Ah...wh**e. You don't know?" he asked, interested. I shook my head while he sat down again. "Probably best if you didn't then...s...sssorry...I'm sorry I called you that." He said. I couldn't help but laugh at that.  
"Wh-what's so funny? !" He asked, his face going worse.  
"You sounded as if you were finding it hard to say sorry. Heh heh."  
" Well...I didn't have to say sorry if you hadn't asked what wh**e meant!"  
"Hahaha. You're right, I'm sorry." I smiled. There was silence again as I drew him some more.

"So. Who are you anyway? Never seen you around before." he asked.  
"Well. The name's Maria. I came here when I was about six, but was too young to play the game."  
"Really? Get out." He said.  
"I'm being serious!"  
"Jeeze... How old are you now? "  
"Eighteen."  
"Damn...twelve years in this hell hole? Anyway, I'm Joker, like the other guy. But the others here call me Black. "  
" Why Black? " I asked.  
" Well... It's because according to the other foreigner, I'm "rude", and I own this damnable hovel I call a home."  
"You live here? It's kind of creepy. " I said.  
"Well, a role's a role. Not much I can do about i-"

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Said White as he walked in.  
"I couldn't be f***ed with staying in your room with her so I brought her here. Problem?"  
"It is if you keep using that foul language of yours, especially with the pri-"  
"It's fine! Really. I don't know what the "foul language" is anyway." I told White before he could start an argument with Black.  
" If you say so...well, should we get going princess?" Okay...White Joker is starting to really get on my nerves with the calling me princess. I just shrugged and stood up, quickly hiding my book in my bag.

"It was nice meeting you, Maria." Black said, also standing up.  
"Same here Black." I smiled. I gave a quick wave and followed White. It was quite awkward. For me anyway.  
"You've gone quiet again...Maria, was it?" I nodded.  
"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go? " White asked just as we entered the woods.  
"Well...I should probably look for A-"  
"There's my cute little sister!" I heard someone yell. I looked round to see Ace with another rabbit eared man. He had red eyes and white hair, and a red and brown suit, and did not look very happy.  
"Sister?" White asked.  
" What happened to you? Are you okay?" Ace asked. I only just remembered that I had been scratched on the face.  
"It was an accident that occurred during practice for the next show." White explained, backing away. I watched Ace. He was still smiling, but he started to pull out a sword.  
"N-n-no Ace! I'm fine! I think we should get going now. B-bye White!" I yell, dragging Ace along with,me.  
"Do feel free to come and visit anytime, princess." I heard him say. When I was certain he was out of ear shot, I asked Ace and the rabbit man

"Is it okay to hate someone for calling you princess after just meeting them?"  
" I guess...Oh! Maria! This is Peter. Peter, this is my foreigner sister! "  
" Yes. Not like you haven't been rabbiting on about it all the while. I don't see why the Queen wanted me to fetch someone so vile." I scrunched my face up in confusion and Ace found it hilarious.  
"Maria doesn't understand rhyming, Peter."  
" I guessed. Ace. Why are you tagging along anyway?"  
" Well...I don't have a sense of direction so I need to follow someone to go places. " I explained.  
"Oh Carroll, another imbecile, hopefully you'll be a lot more wiser than that buffo- Oh where has he gone now?!" He asked. I looked around and right enough, Ace was gone.

"Should we go look for him?" He sighed.  
"Maybe if I take you to the castle to meet the Queen she'll get off my back."  
" You don't sound very happy to meet me."  
" Indeed, I'm not. I'm the very opposite of happy. Now follow me, it's best not to keep the Queen waiting. " He said, and so we walked on into the woods, leaving me to worry about Ace.

* * *

**Peter why do you have to mean to everyone but Alice?**

**About the Carrolls... I somehow picturing the people of the wonderful wonder world using the world Carroll in things. So instead of "Oh god" , It's going to be "Oh Carroll." I find this fitting because Lewis Carroll wrote the original Alice in Wonderland and thought "Would that not make him the "God" Of this place then?  
**

**And oh sweet jesus...Black...*Head desking so many times it's un countable.* Once this is over, I will burn this.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, back. Guys, just letting you know in advance I may not update so much as school starts back this Wednesday coming. And that this chapter me be a load of crap because my brain has literally turned to mush but anyway. here goes.**

* * *

**Lost in paradise**

**Secret**

After a while of walking through a maze, we made it to the centre of a garden, where two women were. One had brown hair lighter and longer than mine, the other had a purple, almost black colour of hair. The brown-haired one wore a blue dress and the purple haired a really...fancy?...red one.  
"Alice! My love!"  
" White. Stop being a pest. And where is the idiot knight?!" Said the woman in the red dress. I stayed hidden, scared incase I wasn't supposed to be here.  
"The said imbecile has gotten lost again. However, I did bring a girl who he called his sister."  
"Ace had a sister? I didn't know that. " The girl in the blue dress said. Peter walked over and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my hiding spot.  
"Ow! That hurt Peter!" I shouted, pulling my arm away from him.  
"Hmph. There is no resemblance between the two. You there, girl, who are you? And what territory are you from? What role do you replace?" The purple haired woman asked. Now that I can see the two better, this woman looked like she was the Queen of this place. I'm not sure about the other girl though. I kept quiet. I was too scared to even speak.

"She looks frightened Vivaldi. Peter, what did you do?" said the other girl. She must be Alice! Finally, I get to meet her. She looks even prettier than what Nightmare told me.  
"I done nothing to her dear! I just escorted her here!" again with the..rhyming, was it?  
"I-I'm sorry. It's just that...um.." I started, shrinking away a little.  
" Oh, I get it! There's no need to be shy. We're all, more or less, friends here." Alice said.  
"Well...my name's Maria. And, uh...I'm a foreigner..." I said, whispering the last part.  
"A foreigner? Like me?"  
" Alice, my love. I do recall that idiot of a knight talking about her as the foreigner who was too young to play the game." Peter explained.  
"OH! So you're the girl Ace told me about at the Hatter's!"  
" Hatter's? " I asked.  
" The mansion not far from here." She smiled. I paled. That's the place with the guy with the gun. Why was she there.

"Alice, we would like a word alone with you and this newcomer." The other woman, Vivaldi, said.  
"Of course. Come on Maria." Alice said, taking my arm and dragging me along with her and Vivaldi. We walked through the huge castle to a room that was quite far from the gardens. Vivaldi hurried us in and locked the door. This room was amazing! All sorts of cute things were all over the place.  
"Ho ho. Like what you see?" Vivaldi asked.  
"It's amazing."  
"This is Vivaldi's secret room. She doesn't let a lot of people in." Alice explained.  
"If it's a secret, then why did you let me in so quick? "  
" Heh. We remember the incubus telling us stories about a girl called Maria who, like Alice and us, had an admiration for cute things. He was telling us about you. And this is a perfect place to talk to you and Alice alone, yes?" I nodded and sat down with the two of them.

"Maria, you should come back to the mansion some time." Alice said  
"N-no way. What if that guy tries to kill me again!"  
" The hatter?"  
"She means Elliot. Maria, Elliot is really sorry about that. You're not the first person he's done that to." Alice said.  
"Really? "  
"Yes. Wow, you really haven't been out long, have you?"  
" Well...Nightmare kept me hidden from everyone for twelve years, I've only just came here."  
"And most likely given you your attire, yes?" Vivaldi asked,.  
"Attire?"  
" What you're wearing. Usually, the men wear those sort of clothes."  
"Why are we talking about this? Is this why we're here?" I asked,  
"Well, yes. We wanted to give you something more fitting for a lovely girl like you."  
"She's right, you'd look much nicer in a dress, or at least a skirt." Alice said.  
"But Nightmare gave me this." I said quietly.  
"I'm sure he'd understand. Come on, it'll be fun." Alice said. And it was not fun for me. A lot of the dresses were too big, too small and too fancy. I had my eyes on a black dress which was really basic, which I liked. It was a kind of pinafore that had a pleated skirt which was quite long, which I thought was pretty. Vivaldi and Alice thought I should look for something else first. I felt myself getting tired over it all. I sat down, away from the two and got my book out my bag and flipped through the drawings and landed on the last one I started. Black. I could feel my face heat up as I closed it.

"Well, we suppose that simple article would be befitting for you. Come, Maria, go see if it fits." Vivaldi said. I got up and walked over to her, leaving my book lying on the ground with my bag. I kept my blouse on because I didn't think the dress on its own was a good idea. The skirt ended to my ankles, which left enough room for white socks and brown shoes to be seen. Vivaldi took my hair out of its ponytail and it curled down to my shoulders, my fringe (bangs) curling to the right of my face.  
"Maria, we must say, you do look simply adorable. Come, it's just went dark there, you should spend the night. " Vivaldi told me. We walked back to the room where I left my books. Alice was looking at my drawings.

"Maria, these are amazing. Did you do these?" Alice asked. I blushed and nodded.  
"Let us see." Vivaldi said, walking over to Alice. They kept flipping the pages until they reached the page with Black on it. Everything went to a stand still.  
"...Maria. Do you like Black? " Alice asked. I blushed.  
"W-we-well, he's just a friend." I said. Alice and Vivaldi looked at each other and laughed.  
"You're face tells us otherwise. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Vivaldi said. I looked into a mirror and saw my face was really red.  
"I think it's great that Black has someone who likes him. Just be careful though, okay? " Alice said, I nodded in response, and then a yawn escaped my lips.  
" Yeah, it's late, mind if we sleep here Vivaldi?" Alice asked.  
"Of course. We think Maria planned to sleep here anyway, ho ho ho." I heard them giggle as I lay on one of the really big bears in this room and fell asleep. I never felt so tired before. So far, I like it here. I've made some great friends so far, and I hope I make more.

* * *

**I knew this was a load of mush. anyway, yeah. It was just a filler for something coming up next. **


End file.
